fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
The United States of America
The United States of America is a country in North America. It is the primary setting for all of The Walking Dead (TV Series), and Season 1 and the first part of Season 2 of Fear the Walking Dead. It is bordered to the north and west (Alaska) by Canada and to the south by Mexico. Pre-Apocalypse Considered to be the only world superpower left after the end of the Cold War, the United States was an economic powerhouse and a world leader in technology, military, and entertainment, among many other areas. Post-Apocalypse From information gleaned from the show, the United States appears to have been the origin for the (eventually global) outbreak, with no reports in any other country before the initial outbreak in the U.S. It appears that the outbreak in the U.S. began west of the continental divide and spread eastwards across the continental United States, as well as northwards into Canada and southwards into Mexico. The initial responders to the crises were local law enforcement agencies such as the LAPD and the California Highway Patrol and field offices of the Center for Disease Control followed by deployment of National Guard Units. However, lack of information about the infection itself and those it affected led to these organisations gradually being overrun. The leadership of the U.S. Military (and it is assumed, high ranking members of the Federal Government) devised Operation Cobalt in order to try and control the outbreaks. First was the establishment of "Safe Zones" within major population centers with a view to use them as springboards to reclaim infected territory. The establishment of safe zones was followed by quarantine of suspected infected individuals (and their termination if infected, with their bodies being burned). If these measures were to fail, then the final step was the large scale bombing of major urban areas to kill the infected. The bombing of Los Angeles was seen in the first episode of Season 2a. The bombing of other areas was confirmed by George Geary. By the beginning of Season 2a, it is unknown how many states have been infected, with some reports at this point claiming eleven states having declared emergencies. According to the last broadcast from the Park Ranger at Shuteye Peak, the bombing of major cities has had major ecological consequences. By his estimation, the fires caused by the bombing will wipe out Yosemite and the Searra Nevada within a week. (Fear the Walking Dead Radio Waves podcast). In the Season 2b episode North, it can be seen that there are still individuals guarding the boarder with Mexico. Whether they are sanctioned by the government, ordinary citizens concerned about 'immigration' or bandits is unknown. It can be ''assumed ''that at least part of Season 3 will take place in the U.S. as both Nicholas Clark and Ofelia Salazar have (separately) returned to America, while other members of Madison Clark's group appear to be heading in that direction. Locations * Los Angeles, California (Setting for Season 1. Status:Overrun with the Infected and fire bombed) * San Diego, California (Destination for National Guard troops going AWOL. Status: Infected and possible bombed). * San Francisco, California (Mentioned as a possible destination for Flight 462. Status: Infected and bombed). * Phoenix, Arizona (Original destination for Flight 462. Status: Infected). * Seattle, Washington (Status: Infected and bombed). * Portland, Oregon (Status: Infected and bombed). * Ranger Station Montana (Unresponsive to calles fron the ranger station on Catrina Island. Last report hinted at infection). * Unnamed and nearly finished housing estate, southern California. (Where Luis Flores was hiding. Status: Overrun with the Infected). * Shuteye Peak Ranger Station, California. Status: Active until after the initiation of Operation Cobalt. Later abandoned by the Ranger, possible burned by the fires engulfing the Searra Nevada mountains and Yosemite. * Sierra Nevada Mountain Range (including Yosemite National Park). Status: According to reports, due to the bombing of urban areas, much of the woodland covering this area is now in flames. Trivia * Under federal law, the regular army cannot be deployed within the US. The National Guard in each state are under the control of each state governor. This might explain why no troops of the regular military are seen in FTWD. However, in The Walking Dead, where congress would have had time to pass emergency powers, the regular military is deployed on American soil. * The border between the U.S. and Canada in the longest undefended border in the world due to the "Open Borders" policy between the two nations. This might explain why, in Season 2 George Geary tells Travis that Vancouver has outbreaks. * The city of San Diego shares a border crossing with the Mexican city of Tijuana. This may have helped the infection spread into Mexico. * According to a broadcast heard in the podcast "Fear the Walking Dead: Radio Waves," the government of the United States is responsible for the outbreak, as a form of population control and that it got out of control. The government then implemented Operation N.O.A.H (Noah, as in Noah's Ark) in order to save themselves. Gallery Mapoftheus.jpg|Map of initial outbreaks: Black are known outbreaks, red are suspected. Flagoftheus.jpg Laskyline.jpg|Los Angeles, second largest city in the U.S., in flames after the outbreaks. California.jpg Nationalguardlibrary.jpg Infectedwoman.jpg Militarylastreet.jpg Ashmound.jpg Behind the scenes.jpg LAatnight.jpg Sealoftheunitedstates.jpg|Seal of the United States of America Catrinaisland.jpg Catrina.JPG Victor Strand in the cafe on Catrina.jpg Nick and Luciana on the road.PNG Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-214-ofelia-mason-935.jpg|Ofelia crosses the boarder Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg|Nick at the boarder between the U.S. and Mexico Thorfelia.PNG Nick Leaves La Colonia.PNG Exec S21.png|California's state excutive order of an emergency Sierragabitwo.jpg Mexicanamericanborder.jpg Fearpassagetwooo.jpg Fearpassagetwo.jpg Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Locations in America